1. Field
Embodiments relate to a coated separator and an electrochemical device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery generally includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator. The separator may help prevent contact, i.e., internal short circuit, between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, and may be used as a path for moving electrolyte ions.
Various types of materials, e.g., polyethylene, may be used for a separator. A separator for a lithium battery may include a porous sheet or film formed of polyolefin-based material alone, or of polyolefin-based material and ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene.